


A gift

by CustardCreamies



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: After Lucille dies, the piano remains untouched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FB prompt "Virgil and the secret in the piano"

 

The piano had been in the Tracy family for what seemed like forever. In fact the piano had only been there for a few years or so. Lucille had seen it while she had been traveling around London with Jeff. The piano had caught her eye and she had immediately bought it, planning to teach Scott how to play.

When that hadn't gone to plan and Scott took more interest in his father's model rockets, she had taken to teaching Virgil how to play. Virgil had taken to the piano like a pro and pretty soon little Virgil was making concerts for his family. It had always made Lucille smile to see Virgil play and he loved making his mother smile. So he did the little concerts. But in his heart they were just for his mother, to make her smile.

When she died...the piano sat in the corner untouched. Virgil found he couldn't bear to be near it or even play a tune. The piano reminded him too much of his mother.

The piano grew unloved, just sat in the corner gathering dust until one day Grandma Tracy had had enough.

"You should play that piano" Grandma said to Virgil "your mother would have wanted you to"

Virgil had looked at Grandma and had been about to argue, but the look in his Grandma's eyes spoke volumes "you should play that piano, Virgil. Not let it gather dust on your mother's memory"

* * *

 

One day Virgil had gathered himself enough to make his way over to the piano and open the lid. The dust that had gathered had been thick and it had taken Virgil ages to clean away. But once he had done that he was faced with the piano, and she was just waiting to be played.

Virgil gently set his fingers onto the keys and pressed them down. The first few notes sounded clear, but on one of the notes it sounded out of tune. With a small frown Virgil opened the top of the piano and found a small note attached to one of the strings.

Virgil gently took the piece of paper out of the strings and looked down at the writing on the front of the paper.

In his mother's flowing script she had written;

_For my Virgil_

Virgil opened up the note and let out a soft gasp as he saw what had been written on the paper. Music notes. A piece written for him by his mother.

With shaking hands he gently laid the paper onto the stand and looked over the slightly faded script, and began to play.

The melody was soft and gentle and spoke absolute volumes without the need for words. It was filled with his mother's love.

When he had finished the piece, Virgil found he was crying. He rubbed at his eyes and looked down at the notes he had played. It was almost as if his mother had given him one last gift.

With a careful hand he gently picked up the paper and folded it and put it into the pocket of his shirt.

He would share this with his brothers of course, but for now it was his to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
